


A-Z Smut Kinks

by BrunetteMarionette



Category: Supernatural
Genre: A-Z, Abduction, Anal, Anal Sex, Bondage, Choking, Deepthroating, Dom/sub, Edgeplay, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Food Kink, Gags, Gangbang, Group Sex, Hair-pulling, Kinks, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, Phone Sex, Quickies, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Smut, Spanking, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-06-13 15:33:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15367725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrunetteMarionette/pseuds/BrunetteMarionette
Summary: An A-Z smut drabble kink book. All things kinky and smutty!I saw this in this and other fandoms and thought I'd make my own.Terminology from badgirlsbible.com





	1. A- Let me go!

**Author's Note:**

> Abduction with Gabe!

Opening the door to the bunker you gasped seeing whiskey-colored eyes staring back at you, pushing the door forward to close you screamed when it was suddenly stopped and thrown back open.

Stepping backward slowly you watched as the intruder walked in watching you with a predatory gaze “what do you want” you questioned as the intruder just smirked at your obvious fear “you”.

Turning around you kicked your feet into a run until you were grabbed roughly, struggling with your attacker you groaned when you were pushed again the wall and kissed forcefully.

Pushing your hands between yours and his chest you tried to fight him off you but he was far too strong “let go of me!” You screamed moving your head to the side as his hand tangled into your hair.

Feeling his hand pull at your hair you let out a shriek until his mouth covered yours again and his tongue pushed against yours “You're mine, no one's coming to save you” he growled as he pushed his body into yours.

There was no way out, you were completely at his mercy now, you couldn't fight him off and no one was around to hear your screams “mine” he growled again lifting you off the floor and throwing you over his shoulder like a caveman.

Thumping your hands against his back you suddenly felt a dull ache on the back of your head as it bounced off the door frame “Ouch! What the hell Gabe?” You gasped rubbing your head as your boyfriend slapped your ass gently both of you forgetting about the role-play “ **sorry sweets but we're just getting started** ”.


	2. B - All Tied Up!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BDSM/Bondage with SoulessSam!

Feeling Sam tighten the knots in the ropes that were wrapped around your body you gave a small moan around the material in your mouth. You were totally naked, gagged and tied up on your bed as Sam began to undress himself.

Ever since he lost his soul, his lovemaking became rougher, _more predatory_ , not that you minded “You look so pretty sitting there all tied up for me baby” Sam purred as you tried to move against your bonds.

Looking up at your boyfriend you let out a gasp around the gag as he turned to you with a blade in his hand “Mmm, such a good girl waiting patiently” he said licking up the side of the blade as he stared at you with his bedroom eyes.

Feeling a warm sensation spread through your stomach you squirmed trying to get some friction to your clit until Sam brought his hand down on your thigh as he tsked “Unless you want to get punished stop that”.

Letting out a noise Sam rolled his eyes pulling the material out of your mouth “What are you planning to do with that” You questioned as Sam gave you a sexy sneer “Well that's for Daddy to know and his baby to find out”.

With that, Sam pulled the gag back into your mouth and placing a rough kiss over the top of it as he pushed you down onto the bed before crawling up you dragging the tip of the blade with him until he was level with your body.

“Don't move” Sam warned you as he trailed the blade over your face making your shake when you saw the blade get dangerously close to your eye, “I said no moving” feeling the blade go under the material you froze as it tore through the gag.

“Sam!” you gasped as he stabbed the knife into the headboard grabbing onto your bonds flipping you over as he tucked an arm under your waist and pulled you closer “such a pretty pussy” you heard him groan as you felt his cock resting against your pussy _“Hold on tight Princess”._


	3. C- Take Me!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Choking with Demon Dean

You felt the back of your knees hit the soft blankets on your bed as you backed away from the black-eyed man in front of you "Come on princess, don't you wanna play?" Dean smirked as he advanced on you like he could smell your fear  _and_ arousal.

Although this wasn't your normal gentle hunter right now he still cornered you whenever he had the chance, it was scary how even as a demon you were still the only person on his mind.  
  
"Dean, don't" you warned putting your hands up in front of you in defense, you had no idea how he had cornered you this time, you were supposed to be alone in the bunker or at least you thought you were alone when you had begun to strip out of your clothes.  
  
Dean walked closer and you were forced to move back more, unfortunate leaning back gave Dean the advantage to lower you both on to the bed "mmm you smell fucking great" Dean groaned out as he rubbed his nose up and down your neck.  
  
You had tried to be strong, you had managed to get yourself out of the situation every other time Dean had cornered you but you were only so strong and this time you had nowhere to run to "Dean.." you gasped out weakly pushing his shoulders as he placed a kiss on your neck.  
  
He knew all of the places that would make you melt, he knew that if he got his hands on you and used those spots to his advantage he could do anything to you, that was his strategy even before he turned into a demon.  
  
Your hesitant groans soon turned into gasps of acceptance as Dean's hands gripped you roughly something he rarely did before, him being a Demon means he wasn't very gentle and had no whims about ripping your clothes off of you.  
  
Soon your were both naked and the room felt hotter as Dean left bites all of your body "Fuck" you gasped closing your eyes tight as Dean bit your nipple making him smirk against your skin "I knew you liked it rough" he laughed darkly as he made his way back up your body.  
  
Placing his hand around your throat your eyes opened quickly as he tightened his grip cutting away your air supply "shh,it's okay" he whispered as his dark eyes did nothing to comfort you when you remembered how beautiful his apple green eyes always looked when you fucked.  
  
Without warning Dean sheathed himself inside you momentarily letting his grip loosen on your throat and you quickly took in as much air as you could before he tightened his hand again, You felt dizzy and started to see little black spots as Dean'ships began driving into yours harsher than you had ever felt before and you loved it.  
  
  



	4. D - A Mouthful

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Deepthroating with Balthazar!

Laying on the pure white sheets on your bed you sipped some red wine from your glass as you watched your Angel boyfriend light a fire in the fireplace, you wear dressed in nothing but his shirt and some panties as he was shirtless, with his belt and pants undone.

Watching the muscles ripple in his chest you sighed contently you loved when he looked this disheveled, the two of you had started hot and heavy until Balthazar had snapped up a few bottles of red wine and chocolate covered strawberries.

Putting your glass down you stood up out of bed and slowly walked over to your boyfriend as he watched you carefully like he was prey and you were a predator “Balty?” You mumbled as his arms circled your waist “Oui mon ange?” he replied tightening his grip.

“Je te veux” You whispered against his lips as his fingers toyed with the buttons on the shirt you were wearing, you weren't fluent in french but you knew the exact words you needed to know to get Balthazar to do whatever you wanted him to do.

Watching his blue eyes widen in surprise you placed a kiss on his smiling lips, his hands curled around the fabric of the shirt as he pulled you in closer, kissing you deeper. Placing your hand on the waistband of his jeans and boxers you pushed them down his body without breaking the kiss so he was now stood naked in front of you.

Slipping to the floor you let your nails rack over Balthazar's ribs and stomach as he let out a hiss as he stares at you intently never breaking eye contact “Fuck” he breaths out as your hands gently graze over his hard cock as it bounced back against his stomach.

Glancing up at Balthazar from on your knees you lick the head of his member tentatively moaning at the taste “Oh wow” Balthazar groans as you run your tongue along the underside of his dick.

Listening as Balthazar takes in a short breath through his nose you smiled deviously knowing the effect you were having on him, taking him into your mouth you hollow your cheeks and start to suck dragging your lips from the base to the head and back down again.

Each time you do it Balthazar's moans get louder and louder, his hand is aching to touch you, instead, he just moves his hips closer to you until the head of his cock is touching the back of your throat. A deep groan escapes Balthazar and you can't help but feel proud of getting such noises from an Angel.

Pulling away again you are suddenly pulled back as Balthazar's hand nestles itself in your hair as your mouth is down to the hilt until your nose is pressed against trimmed blonde pubic hair, as you let out a surprise Balthazar hisses again “Fuck”.

Balthazar holds your head there and you hum enjoying the way his length feels against your throat; how his cock makes your jaw ache in the best way but mostly you enjoy the way he tastes. Swallowing against Balthazar's length you feel your throat close around the head and your eyes roll to the back of your head as he presses in even deeper until you let out a small gag “ _Awkward_ ”.

* * *

**Oui mon ange? - Yes my angel?**

**Je te veux - I want you.**


	5. E- Pushing It

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edging with Sub!Cas

The temperature in the room was steamy as you smirked at your boyfriends' position, his ankles and wrists were still tied to your bedposts, although the angel could be out of the bonds in seconds he always chose not to. Whereas in the real world you followed Castiel's every word, in the bedroom you were the boss.

The two of you had been locked in your room for the past two hours where you had been teasing your willing angel with no sign of letting up, his blindfold was still intact over his eyes and you were fully in control just how you both liked it.

Your eyes scanned his naked body appreciating every mark or freckle, stopping at his now purple-red cock you smiled at the sight of it, he was unbearably hard and leaking with pre-cum. Taking him in your hand once again you couldn't help but feel pride build in you as a hiss escapes his lips, you were doing this to him, a small human.

“please” he whimpered his voice gravelly as you pumped him slowly in your hand knowing he wasn't getting off any time soon, his hips began to rise off the bed trying to thrust his hips fast into your hands searching for his relief.

Just as his thighs began to shake in anticipation of his orgasm you let him go swiftly making him cry out in anguish “Don't worry Angel, I'll get you there” you purred tracing your nails over his angry looking cock as he shook under your touch.

Raking your nails over his ribs you rubbed your tongue over your teeth “Tell me what you want Castiel” you ordered as your boyfriend started to pant “I want you” he gasped out when you hand picked up his balls toying with them in your hand.

“I'm here” you replied simply with a teasing grin “but what do you want?” Castiel said nothing for a minute as you massaged his painful balls but not too much that he cums “I want to be in you” he begged and you thought for a second.

Climbing on top of your Angel you lowered yourself onto him making your both shudder in pleasure “mmm you feel good Cas” you told him biting your lip as he whimpered in need, moving your hips up and down as you started out slowly.

“Yes... Oh... please” Castiel began to chant as his body pushed up towards you “Cas” you breathed at the feeling of him inside you, although you wanted to carry on and chase your orgasm too you knew how much better it would be after a few denials.

Watching Castiel's face you sensed he was close, he had gone quiet all of a sudden and you knew he was trying to consecrate on his orgasm “FUCK!” he growled as you quickly pulled yourself off him and you looked down at him in shock, you had never heard the Angel swear except for the occasional 'Assbutt'.

Chuckling your press kisses to his jaw as his head falls back against your pillows knowing how much he loves it when you do Edging with him but you knew he'd reached his limit, hearing the small pleading words falling from his lips you knew it was time.

Grinning down at your lover you straddled him again as the room went deathly silent, you looking down at your prey licking your lips and Castiel laying still completely at your mercy “Fuck the Pizza man babe, you're about to learn something from _me_ ”.


	6. F - Eat Me!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Food Play with Gabriel

Sucking on the strawberry lollipop that was in your mouth you let out a small moan feeling your boyfriends tongue sliding up your thighs before the sound of compressed air being released made you jump as you felt the sensation of cold cream being layered over your body.

Looking around the bed you and Gabriel shared you couldn’t help the fond pang in your chest seeing everything he had brought into the bedroom, he had everything from chocolate sauce, whipped cream, Nutella and various types of candy. 

You loved that Gabriel had such enthusiasm in your sex life that you would both take the whole day to yourselves just eating food off each other before his patience gave out and he literally pounded you into the mattress.

Gabriel was a very attentive lover but his favorite thing to do was lay you down gently and pouring every type of sweet thing over your body before licking it up, feeling the warmth of his tongue caressing your folds you let out a porn-worthy groan “You taste so sweet _Kitten_ ” Gabe purred as he pulled his head back to look at you.

Pushing his head back down gently you hissed feeling his mouth on you, you both loved foreplay and you knew Gabriel especially loved going down on you, you were getting lost in the feeling of his tongue spelling out his name.

“I could _eat_ you all day Princess” Gabriel whispered against you as your legs settled over his shoulders, his hands grasped your waist tightly letting you subtly know he was in control, he always was.

Smirking at him you watched dazed as he licks up the trail of whipped cream that leads to your nipples, both covered with maraschino cherries and chocolate syrup, Gabriel took the cherries in his mouth before leaning down to you and pressing his mouth tightly to yours.

You sighed happily as you felt the cherries enter your mouth as you chewed on the fruit Gabriel moved back down to your chest where his teeth grazed the sensitive nubs before he circled them with his tongue “ _Gabe_ ” you breathed out after swallowing the red fruit.

Gabriel winked at you as he reached over your body to grab the jar of Nutella using this your advantage you began to press kisses and small bites down his chest knowing his loved when you did that.

When Gabriel moved back, you saw his eyes had darkened from lust; he dipped his fingers into the jar his eyes never leaving yours as he scoops up as much of the chocolate as he could. Before he could put it onto your body, you grabbed his hand and pulled his finger into your mouth sucking on them generously.

Seeing your boyfriend swallow hard you knew you had him right where you wanted him, pushing him on to the bed you quickly straddled his waist, both of you were naked so there was no barrier between the two of you and you could feel his very present erection.

Rubbing yourself up and down his hard cock you smirked picking up the forgotten bottle of caramel sauce Gabriel had thrown on the bed you popped open the cap and held it up for him to see as you raised your eyebrow suggestively “ _my turn_?” 

 


End file.
